The world of Shards
by quitkid
Summary: Our D&D rp that we have been doing my friends get really funny sometimes hopefully I will be able to upload every week.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the tavern was a large group in the back sitting at the table that those who were hoping to take the job were to meet. I walked up to the group and waited until they noticed me. The halfling in the group was introducing himself. "I am Berilac Stout-Earth Lake-by-Downs of the Noble house Lake-by-downs." He was about three feet tall and probably in the vicinity of 45 pounds. His skin was a ruddy color, with sandy-brown hair and mauve colored eyes. He was a strange looking little thing with a slight stocky build. Something about him made me think he wasn't telling the truth, well I didn't trust anyone anyway.

The next to introduce himself was a Genasi. "My name is Dendrick Ashdale and I like alcohol." There was a round of here-heres and light conversation was made about different drinks. He seemed like an open and honest person that was just a little bit out of control and an obvious Monk. He was a fire Genasi with Flame colored hair and ash grey skin. He was a tall, brawly man with silver eyes and burn holes in his cloak and clothes. He seemed honest but a little irresponsible.

Then the Half-Orc spoke up, "I am Morgrash." It was all he said and in a finalizing way. "Do you have no sire name?" The halfling asked him. "No." Morgarsh grunted out. "So do you have no family?" Berilac said continuing the conversation. "Don't know." He was a big overgrown teddy bear that wanted to be left alone. He reminded me of a story my mother used to tell of the gentle giant that would frighten people away so they would leave him alone. He was about seven foot tall with red skin. He had horns protruding from his temples and large teeth. And blue human eyes that show his nature. The gentle giant then went silent and looked at the other half-elf.

Said half-elf was using a rag to wipe his mug clean after using it. He was part dark elf and part human. It was obvious he was a little out of touch with the rest of the group. He looked up when he felt Morgrash's stare. "I'm Quillis. I'm a researcher and a bit of a hermit. Tell me, do any of you know anything about rare diseases?" He was definitely odd that was certain. He had strange… "Are you a dragonborn?" I asked in surprise. "Yes I am." he said looking a little put out that his question had not been answered. He had shoulder-length black hair that was super clean and he was wearing a pink cloak. He had scales around his cheekbones and on his lower neck area. Other than that he was black and compulsively wiping things down as if he was afraid of dirt. He was an idiot with gifts beyond his comprehension. Well perhaps he just couldn't help it.

"And you my Lady?" The strange little liar asked me. "My name is Valora Hazel. I'm a ranger from Evergreen Pass on Melia. I do not trust any of you." I told them honestly as I always did unless I didn't. Berilac took special offence to this though it did him no good. I am nothing if not sincere. Mother would say it was both a curse and a blessing and Sigurd would say it was the elvish part of me shining through. Not that I have ever met my father, there was no need for him between Mother and Sigurd. I didn't have time for this there were children and elders out there without enough to eat. I needed to get paid and soon.

Then our employer was there and I didn't even notice him come in. He was wearing a black cloak that hid his face which was very suspicious, or good business if he was hideous. "Well, hello there travelers. The job is a simple one you need to escort me to Brimm on Sheol and if no one dies and my cart makes it without damage or anything stolen you will be rewarded handsomely." He paused and then looked around at each of us, "Well if you're still interested in the morning be at the front of the tavern as soon as the cycle begins." And then he just left. Well that was very interesting but I needed to go to bed.

The next day as soon as the cycle began all of us were standing there waiting on our employer. He showed up with a large covered wagon and much to cheery in the morning to be trusted, EVER. So we set out from Melia to Sheol. Our world was made up of shards that floated in the sky around a center circular city and landmass named Crux. All the shards were named after the gods that ruled after them. Melia was the Goddess of the Great Forests and her sister Nylia was the ever flowing water. Mother said they had to be sisters because they got along so well and never seemed to fight one another like all the others. Sheol was the All Consuming Fire, and Cirrus was the God of wind and Dorn was the God of the almighty mountains. Crux was the light that fed all the shards.

The shards connected daily through bridges that were the most beautiful thing that happens in nature. The lights went from both shards until they connect in the middle and are strong enough to take full caravans. They are usually different colors depending on the shard you're coming from and going to. As we crossed the bridge into Sheol, Dendrick spoke up, "So how many of you have ever been to Sheol? None well just don't step off the path no matter what!" We all looked at him strangely and Berilac asked, "Why not?" "Just trust me on this you do not want to step off the path." We all nodded our heads and continued on our way to Brimm.

Sheol was a black sanded desert with little Willow Wisps lighting every now and then. The blue flames they produced light up areas that tended to be darker. The path we were walking on happened to be made of black brick or perhaps it was sandstone. Even the sky was different than the forests I was used to. The sky looked as if it were made of fire with reds and oranges painting acrossed it leading to the distance. Like all the great Creators Sheol held his beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we entered Brimm we split up to protect the wagon. Quillis and I stayed in the wagon to protect it and our employer, while Dendrick went to the left of us into an alleyway and Morgrash took the right. Berilac disappeared into the crowd behind us. As we began our trek through town towards the warehouse, we are attacked by two mages in front of us. I shot an arrow at the one to my left and Quillis shot a fire bolt at the other just barely missing him. I heard a commotion behind me and saw another mage, a very bad mage. I could tell the two to the side were fighting as well but could not see to help them.**

 **Then I saw a dead man in the street but could not find the halfling. I shot an arrow at the one behind us and moved toward the front of the wagon to protect the Employer. Quillis had taken a hit and was currently screaming like a girl. I really needed to be nicer to this idiot. I looked behind me to see the Mage I had shot at earlier attempting to fire a freezing spell at me. He missed far to the left and I shot him in the heart for his trouble. Don't mess with a wood elf even if I am only half. Quillis shot another fire bolt at the one I assume hit him and burned half the man's face off. "Good Job." I told him. Mother said encouragement goes a long way.**

 **Quillis smiled at me and then the mage shot a fire bolt at the employer, he missed and clipped me in the shoulder instead. This pissed me off. I took my shot at the mage, but my shoulder was out so I didn't kill him. With an arrow in his foot and having already been hit by a fire bolt, this mage was currently scared stiff. Quillis was able to hit him with a fire bolt to the face taking this one out completely, about that time another bandit came running out from where Morgrash had been. I shot an arrow at it and missed terribly. Morgrash came out and bashed the man's skull in with what looked like a rock. The brain matter oozed out from underneath it like mud beneath boots. It was rather bruttle. Then Dendrick came rushing out looking a little roughed up but excited? I am unsure about his mental stability. "Is everyone okay?" Barry asked out of nowhere freaking everyone out except the damn half-orc.**

 **After everyone was found to be well we continued on. We entered a factory of some sort and our employer jumped off the wagon and looked at all of us. "Well it seems you all have passed my little test. How would you like to work for me from now on?" Said the Client in a very chipper tone. Berilac looked at him in a suspicious manner and then at us. He then turned back to the employer and said, "You hired the men that we killed?" The employer looked sheepish, "Well yes they were under my employment however they were not very good." "So these are the types of jobs you have to offer?" I asked not wanting to play any games, as all politics where. "No, your jobs would be the sort of a different matter. Sometimes I may need you to go fetch something from a different shard for me or I may need someone taken care of but I will always pay fairly." The client said. "Well I see no problem with that." Said Dendrick, I am really concerned for his mental stability at this point. "Speaking of pay, I do believe you owe us some now. Also I will not work for a man without a name to call him nor will I walk into something with no knowledge of what I am getting myself into." The little lier wisely said, perhaps he really was a noble. "Fairly stated, fairly stated. I would always brief you on each job and you can of course always decline and you are allowed to call me S. Do not ever speak of me to anyone that is not within my employment and you are free to leave my employment at any time, however, once you leave you will not be allowed to come back and I will be taken from your memories. You will not lose them you will know you worked for someone and you did jobs for that person but you will not remember me. Also if you ever turn me down on a job, you no longer work for me."**

" **Give us one moment to discuss and we will get right back to you." Barry told S. We huddled into a circle, hopefully out of earshot of this S and began to discuss our options. "Well if we say no we might just miss out on a very good opportunity, while if we say yes we could be signing ourselves up for a murder." Berilac said. I nodded understanding to him as did Quillis. Morgrash just grunted and Dendrick being mentally challenged said, "As long as there is coin involved I'm game. I just want to be able to drink." I shook my head, "You are a horrible monk." I told him. He just shrugged and smiled at me like I was missing some great joke. "So I think we should do it." Berilac suggested out of nowhere. "Why do you think that?" Morgrash asked. "Well we can work for him and go on adventures, earn coin, help the weak, or whatever it is we wish to do and if it ever it is something our morals will not allow then we can just leave the employment. So it really isn't against us, we can do nothing but win here." We all thought about this. I just wish to help those who need it, but unfortunately you need money to help some.**

" **I will do it." I said. "Knew you would come 'round." Dendrick said while patting my back. I really need to find out what is wrong with this man-genie thingy. "I to shall join." Quillis said to Berilac while glancing over at Morgrash. Morgrash simply nodded his head and started walking toward S. "Seems he didn't need any convincing." Berilac said. "We'll do it, now payment?" Dendrick said.**

" **Yes, payment. So how would you like to be paid we can work something out or you can just take gold. It is entirely up to you." S said to us. "I wish for gold." Dendrick said. I nodded in agreement as did Quillis. Morgrash and Berilac both looked like they were contemplating something. "Very well, how does thirty gold sound?" S asked us. We all nodded and walked off a little it seemed disrespectful to listen to what our comrades were asking for.**

 **As we moved away a shop popped up out of thin air, with a tiny little shop keeper. "Hey, there what do you want and what can I do for you? Hurry up I don't have all day you know, tell me what you need." He spoke quickly and like he was rushed for some reason. "Well what do you have my friend I could probably use something that would help against some damage." I said thinking it was probably best if I was going to be working for this man. "A pretty thing like you could use a Blade Ward Amulet." He said in his rushed manner. "Well it might not hurt, how much do you want for it?" I asked not one to lag about. "Oh well let's see, I'd say about twenty gold for it." I felt like it was a decent deal for something that would take a caster all day to make so I agreed. So then I stepped out and put the amulet on. Then he was gone and so was the shop. Morgarsh and Berilac where then next to us chatting amongst themselves. "Well how about a drink then?" Dendrick said in his usually happy manner. I shrugged didn't seem like a bad idea.**

 **So we began to head out of the Factory and toward the pub when the entire Factory spun in a swirl of color and light, then was gone. "We have signed on with the Devil himself you know." I said. Berilac nodded, "But it will take one Devil to kill another. Come let us drink."**


	3. Chapter 3

We walked off to a little tavern in the middle of town where many people were gathering. "A pint of Rum for me, barkeep." Dendrick called out as we entered. "Cup of tea if you don't mind." I said. The barkeep nodded his head to both of us and went to get our drinks. Berilac sat down next to Morgrash at the bar and Quil sat between Morgash and I, with Dendrick on my other side. Then all at once the Town Guard came in out of nowhere.

"Was it you that killed those men in the street earlier?" The obvious leader asked. "Yes, sir. Our employer was attacked and we had to protect him. Our job was simple keep him and the cart safe from bandits. We were attacked so we protected ourselves." Dendrick told them. "Who was your employer and why did he fear being attacked in town?" The leader asked. I took in a breath at this if we were honest we would be in trouble and if we weren't we would need a damn good liar to pull this off. The Berilac spoke to him. "Well you see good sirs, our employer had been attacked on the highway several times in the past and was afraid that it would happen again. We all had felt our job was over once we entered the town, but something didn't feel right so I lagged behind. We were then in a battle without even realizing it. Our employer was just a simple merchant. Might we buy you kind gentlemen a drink?" The Leader nodded his head in understanding. "We are on duty and not allowed such trivalries however I do thank you for your honesty. Have a good day and perhaps you would get out of town before there friends arrive. Good Day." And with that I downed my tea and decided to leave.

Berilac looked at me as I began to leave and said, "I have another job for those interested. It would require some goblin killing and possible reward of treasure." I stopped and listened to him. He looked like he was contemplating something and then said, "The good people of Gilder are being terrorized by goblins, making everything they have worth more than it should be. The people can barely afford to feed themselves much less pay us to take care of their problem, however, I have decided to take an interest in this little town and see if I can bring back my family name through it. This being said, we can earn more than gold by doing this. We can earn the respect and trust of the people. And if there is anything of value in the goblin camp then you are more than welcome to help yourselves to it." We all nodded and I sat back down.

The town he spoke of was one we had passed through. It was on the edge of the water and fire shard. Edge towns always suffered, but usually from bandits and the like, not goblins. I remembered helping an elderly couple raising their dead daughter's children. The roof above the young boys' room had been leaking, so I repaired it for them free of charge. The next day an old man's cart wheel had busted and I fixed it for him. The people of the city did seem to be suffering and I did wish to help as much as possible. "I will help you." They all turned and looked at me. Berilac nodded to me, "I thank you and so will the people of Gilder when we have destroyed the goblin camp." The others also agreed saying they had nothing better to do and nowhere else to go until the patron called them again.

AN: Sorry this one is so late and is so short but to make it up I will be posting the next one tomorrow sometime!


End file.
